My only Sunshine
by Pokadot-Giraffe
Summary: a freak accident causes Irvine to lose the person he cares for the most.


"Sefie, don't worry we can get you out."   
"We're going to die in here Irvy, I'm scared!"   
"How's Zell? Is he okay?"   
The picture on the Garden video screen was blury, but he could make out the fear and acceptance in her emerald eyes.   
"He's going to die Irvine, I'm all out of items and cures." She hung her head. "Zell has Leviathan, I can't do anything..."   
"Squall, Quisty, and Rinoa are on the way... they'll get you and Zell out, don't worry."   
Selphie looked at the video screen then down at the control panel, there wasn't a lot of time left on the air tanks. She placed her hand on the video screen, and Irvine did the same. She could see the tears in his eyes but knew he wouldn't cry; he was trying to be strong for her and for Zell.   
"I don't want to die in here Irvine," she whispered in a shaking voice, "if I'm going to die I want it to be in your arms, not here."   
"You're not going to die Sefie." He smiled. "I won't let you."   
Zell stirred a bit in his spot on the floor--he had cuts all over his body, and there was blood on his face.   
"How's Zell?" Irvine asked again.   
"His breathing is getting shallow... Irvy,he's not going to make it!" Selphie wiped tears off her face, and went over to him,forgetting that Irvine could see her on the vid screen. She knelt down beside Zell and kissed his cheek   
"We're going to get out of here Zelly, I promise." She brushed his bangs off his face. "I'm sorry I got you into this mess... but Squall... he'll save us, I promise..."   
Irvine looked away, tears flowing down his face. He should have been on the ship with them, but Cid called him off at the last minute saying that they could handle it. He'd had to stay back at the garden and train the new cadets.   
The Ragnarok's engine failed going down of the coast of the Centra ruins. With all the monsters still roaming around Selphie wouldn't last a minute by herself, and Zell was in no shape to help her.   
He looked back at the vid screen; Selphie was still kneeling next to Zell, holding his hand   
"Zell, I never should have sent you to try and fix the engine,I should have been there to watch your back", she sobbed, "please don't die, Zelly, not here!"   
"Squall's going to be there soon, he'll get both of you out of there." Irvine smiled, but it was getting harder.   
Selphie looked at him and frowned. "Will he be able to find us, Irvy?"   
Irvine laughed. "Of course he will, this is Squall we're talking about--Mr.Super SeeD himself." He laughed again, then stopped. Selphie was smiling,tears in her eyes. "Sefie?"   
"I love your laugh, Irvy... it makes me so happy when I hear it." She smiled. "It's like all the good things in life, rolled together in that one laugh."   
"I love you so much," he said softly as he wiped his eyes.   
"I love you too,Irvy." She smiled again,and laughed a little to herself. "If I die down here, on my tombstone can you get them to put Sefie Kinneas?"   
"Selphie, you're not going to die in there!" Irvine said angrily, "stop saying that!"   
"But if I do, promise they'll put that on my gravestone..."   
"...I promise, Sefie..."   
Selphie was sitting on the floor next to Zell now. She yawned. "I'm tired, Irvine..."   
(Carbon Dioxide) he thought to himself, (There's no new air getting in... they're both going to smother slowly...)   
"Take a nap Sefie,When you wake up Squall will be there to save you both," he lied. He knew Squall would never reach them in time. (This way....this way she'll be asleep when she dies.) The thought made him feel ill.   
She got up and placed her hand against the screen again, and Irvine did the same. "I'll see you soon,Irvy..."   
"Squall will be there any minute," he choked out, feeling his eyes burn with tears.   
She walked back over to Zell,and curled up beside him on the floor. "Will you sing me to sleep, like you used to do when we were kids?"   
Irvine cleared his throat as she lay her head on Zell's chest. "You are my sunshine,my only sunshine,you make me happy when skies are gray..."   
Her eyelids started to close and her breathing turned shallow.   
Tears welled in his eyes but he didn't stop singing. "You'll never know dear how much I love you...so please don't take my sunshine... away..."   
He got one last look of her laying on the floor, head on Zell's chest... something he'd remember forever... his last vision of her before the screen went black.   
The song echoed dully in his ears as he continued to stare at the blank screen. He stayed that way for a long time. 


End file.
